Seven Twelve
'Seven Twelve '''is a Seven Eleven-based supermarket that made its first appearance in Brotherly Bother: Responsibility. Architecture Exterior Not much known about Seven Twelve's exterior appearance, but its logo was shown hanging outside, the logo is design with a numerical "7" which is designed in orange and red. And overlapping it was a green colored capitalized word "TWELVE". Interior There is only one floor known in Seven Twelve. '''Front '- a counter linked to the door. A few small sweets and newspapers were located right below the counter, while plasters, medicines and other medical items are seen located behind the counter. Other than that are probably a few packaged bread. Synopsis Brotherly Bother: Responsibility When Noel was walking to school, he got hungry because of not having his breakfast at home. He decided to use his pocket money to buy something to eat at a Seven Twelve subsidiary he passed by. When he was paying for a packet of bread, he noticed some bubblegum which costed him RM2. The cashier asked him whether to pay for both the bread and the bubblegum, he stared at her before buying both of the food. The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement When Charles was about to pay for the snacks he bought in Seven Twelve, he met Julian who was working part time in the store. When Julian and Charles were arguing, Mr. Forest appeared at the store front and dragged Charles back to school, leaving the snacks he wanted to buy unpaid. Julian then yelled for Charles to pay for the snacks but got scared when his boss was glaring at him. On another day, Charles bought a lot of snacks while waiting for Julian to scan the bar code of the snacks. As Julian got angry at Charles' attitude, Charles told him that he is a dark knight from the dark dimension and he did not want to interact with stubborn humans. Julian laughed at him before the owner of the store recorded something down before shutting down the staff room's door. Charles then asked Julian on whether his spell became true, resulting in Julian using the scanner to scan his head. After paying for the snacks, Charles sat down at the lounge of the store, leaving Julian annoyed. When it was almost closing time, Julian noticed that Charles was still sitting at the corner studying. When Charles noticed Julian was looking at him, he was shocked and attempted to cover up his homework. Julian advised Charles to go back home and finish his homework but Charles told him that it was his freedom to do his homework at everywhere as long as it satisfied him. When Charles was talking to himself on how poor his Mathematics were, Julian teased him by saying that his brain was clogged with water, resulting in Charles grabbing him by the collar. As Charles thought of Mia's advice, he let go of Julian and went back home. As Julian was about to close the store, he noticed Charles' notebook and he saw Charles' name, class and school name under the book. On the next day, Charles bought snacks again at the store and Julian returned Charles' notebook to him. After Charles had paid for the snacks, Mr. Forest caught Charles again at the store and once again, Charles was dragged back to school. Trivia * The store name and sign design draws significance influence to 7-Eleven, a well-known subsidiary/convenience store. * There is also a few other sweets below the counter that share similar names as the reality, such as Bueno (Kinder Bueno), Kid Cat (Kit Kat) and Wilo (Milo). ** Another similar food is Gardenia's bread located somewhere inside the minimarket. References Navigation Category:Public Category:Places